


Quando...?

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: COVID-19, Canon Compliant, Comedy, Current Events, Fluff, M/M, Pandemics, Sheila Best Mommy, Tag da Escrita, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: O distanciamento social no Colorado diariamente desafiava a amizade de Stan e Kyle, mas em tempos de quarentena a única coisa que restava aos dois Super Melhores Amigos era esperar o dia que se veriam pessoalmente.[Style]* Fanfic postada no site Spirit em Abril/2020 *** Postada neste site como arquivo pessoal **
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh





	Quando...?

**Author's Note:**

> ** Os personagens desta fanfic foram criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot's Queen, e mesmo que T&M tenha esquecido, Stan e Kyle pertencem ao grupo de risco e eu vou usar isso nas minhas fics... também ESSA FIC AINDA NÃO DEVE SER LIDA POR NINGUÉM!! **
> 
> Oieeeee!!!
> 
> Estejam cientes que essa fic foi completamente higienizada com álcool gel 70%, escrita com mãos lavadas em água corrente e sabonete líquido por 20 segundos, máscara e luvas de látex foram usados no processo da escrita, tornando a fanfic segura para a leitura para todos os interessados — especialmente para o grupo de risco — e livre de coronavírus! 😷😍
> 
> Essa fic aconteceu porque eu fui indicada na “Tag da Escrita” pelo [@DK-Alves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Alves), e o tema dele foi "Eu gosto da sua fragância" e imediatamente pensei em Style ao mesmo tempo que tive a ideia de escrever uma fic "lateral" à fic Creek ["Crepúsculo Baunilha"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093664), você pode ler uma independente da outra... 😊
> 
> Sobre a fic: Sou o único alecrim dourado que prefere o CANON do Stan asmático do que aquele plot desgastado de alcoolismo? 🤔  
> Não aguento mais nascer no campo sem ser semeado... *sarcasmo*😂
> 
> Para aqueles que se importam: Eles tem 10 anos nessa história!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Dia 40 da Quarentena

Não nevava, e não nevava verdadeiramente há alguns dias, Stan suspirou entediado e sentou-se na cama, seu notebook tinha notificações no twitter e uma chamada de vídeo capturou sua atenção, quando leu o nome, o moreno correu para abrir.

_“E aí, cara? Viu as merdas todas que marquei você?!”_ Kyle desapareceu por um momento, estava freneticamente limpando a tela do próprio notebook. _“Já limpou isso daí hoje? Fez seus preventivos, Stan?”_

Stan sorriu achando graça, a ushanka verde-limão parecia menor hoje, seu tédio desapareceu puxando um pano de limpeza, um frasco de álcool 70% e borrifou esfregando a superfície da tela, sabia que o álcool certo para a tela era isopropílico, mas na casa dele tinha um extenso estoque de álcool 70% então...

— Já fiz meus preventivos, sim! — Stan respondeu, não olhara todas notificações de Kyle, afinal, o ruivo estava ali agora, do outro lado da tela Kyle sentava na cama puxando o notebook para seu colo. — O que vamos jogar hoje?

Kyle baixou o rosto e sorriu, Stan franziu o cenho, as faces do ruivo coraram.

_“Na verdade, quero mostrar uma coisa”_

Fazia exatos 40 dias que Stan e Kyle não viam-se pessoalmente, no último dia que estiveram juntos brincaram na neve e jogaram futebol na escola, Kyle ainda tinha um ralado no joelho de uma queda, foi quando o Estado do Colorado decretou a quarentena e todos os habitantes de South Park acabaram enclausurados em suas casas, mesmo sem nenhum caso confirmado.

E com o distanciamento social em vigor, Stan era uma das pessoas consideradas “grupo de risco”, asmático definitivamente não podia tirar nem o nariz para rua, sua mãe estava tendo cuidado redobrados com tudo o que entrava em casa, Kyle fazia questão de postar threads no twitter e mandar links sobre higienização das superfícies e coisas assim para Stan.

Os pais de Stan igualmente não saíam de casa, Shelly já prometera matá-lo, mas estava quieta em seu quarto conversando com seu misterioso namorado virtual. Mesmo Sparky estava proibido de colocar o focinho fora da cerca, na última semana houve um relaxamento na quarentena e o governo permitiu Pet Shops, pela primeira vez em 30 dias Sparky pôde ser levado por um tratador para banho e tosa.

Na Residência dos Broflovski, a paranoia era comunitária, com Kyle diabético, logo, grupo de risco, Sheila era irredutível com o distanciamento social, a rotina de cuidados incluía lavagem das janelas e higienização da rua inteira, uma vez a cada dois dias ligava para a prefeitura para lembrar sobre a lavagem das vias públicas, e de fato caminhões borrifavam produtos de limpeza no asfalto e nas calçadas nevadas.

Sheila Broflovski montou um grupo de apoio àqueles que precisavam trabalhar, costurou máscaras e roupas especiais, o grupo doou escudos faciais de acetato também, e ela tinha um megafone usado para gritar com pessoas que furavam a quarentena, acusando-os de “aspirantes a genocidas”, na Rua dos Mexicanos ninguém se atrevia a colocar o nariz para fora.

Alguns dias atrás tiveram uma grande comoção na cidade, pois espalharam-se boatos que o filho dos Tucker contraíra COVID-19, Stan duvidava disso e pessoalmente ligou para Craig, Kyle tentava acalmar Tweek, lembrando que Craig era muito diligente com os cuidados de higienização e distanciamento social.

Tudo terminou bem, mas todos ficaram com a impressão que esse distanciamento não acabaria tão cedo, a cada dia parecia menos uma situação passageira e mais uma coisa definitiva, e Stan sentia falta de estar com seus amigos, especialmente Kyle, pois jamais ficaram tanto tempo separados em 10 anos de vida.

_“O que é?”_ Stan perguntou do outro lado da tela, Kyle riu, surpreenderia agora _. “Não me diga que já terminou aquele quebra-cabeça de 3.000 peças?”_

— Quê? Não... — Kyle respondeu, mas faltava muito pouco. — Não é nada disso.

Stan franziu o cenho, Kyle viu os olhos azuis focarem em sua ushanka, claro que Stan teria desconfiado...

_“Kyle...”_

Os olhos verdes desviaram da tela e puxou a ushanka, um som sufocado veio do notebook, o ruivo não conseguia olhar agora, mas Stan levara as duas mãos à boca para abafar sua surpresa.

_“Cara...! Por que você fez isso... os cabelereiros estão atendendo... um cliente por vez, muitos cuidados...poderíamos ir nós dois...”_

Kyle bufou.

— Você acha que minha mãe deixaria?

_“Ela já viu?!”_

— Por Abraão, não! — Kyle interrompeu Stan. — Estou mostrando só para você.

_“Oh...”_

— É...

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, Stan sentia o coração apertado, não estar com Kyle era como se faltasse um pedaço dele, e agora os cachos ruivos se foram também...

— Cara, não é como se fosse ficar assim para sempre, essa porra cresce. — Kyle apontou. — Só... agora tá melhor...

_“Não tá não.”_ Stan disse veementemente, sua voz zangada surpreendeu Kyle, então o olhar amoleceu. _“Eu... eu gosto da sua fragrância...”_

Kyle sentiu o coração acelerar, as orelhas esquentarem, observou Stan cobrindo os olhos, as maçãs do rosto vermelhas.

— Quê...? Cara... que tipo de citação é essa? Andou lendo Nicholas Spark, Stan?

Kyle riu encabulado, Stan tinha um beicinho.

_“Cala boca, Kyle.”_ O moreno parecia irritado e constrangido ao mesmo tempo. _“Não posso ver você mesmo, nem tão cedo vou poder sentir o seu cheiro.”_

Os dois se encararam, aquilo doeu, Stan era bom em dizer coisas diretamente. O ruivo ajeitou a ushanka na cabeça e voltou a olhar Stan.

— Quando isso acabar você vem dormir aqui em casa. Vou pedir pra minha mãe aqueles testes rápidos para COVID-19, se todos estivermos bem, você pode vir.

Isso gerou uma bola de calor no peito de Stan, ele sentiu os olhos arderem e desviou para que Kyle não notasse.

_“Só você para pensar algo assim... testes rápidos estão em falta no mundo, Kye...”_

— E daí? Você é o meu mundo, Stan, só isso importa.

Stan arregalou os olhos e Kyle virou o rosto para não o encarar.

Sobreviver ao coronavírus era fácil, mas sobreviver à falta de sentir Kyle em seus braços foi o maior desafio nesses 40 dias.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic Creek do mesmo "universo" ~> [Crepúsculo Baunilha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24093664/)
> 
> Oieeee!!
> 
> Toda vez que eu e a [ @Twecker ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twecker/profile) assistimos às notícias da terra do T&M a gente se pergunta como será que os habitantes de South Park estão passando a pandemia, o isolamento e o distanciamento social, e essas foram algumas das respostas que eu cheguei.
> 
> Sinto falta de coisas como "PERSONAGENS DE SOUTH PARK NA PANDEMIA, A THREAD" se alguém fez mandem o link dkjflhgdgf
> 
> Vocês também estão pirando com as peculiaridades da quarentena?  
> Anyway, Sheila melhor mãe, vou chamar ela pra gritar com meus vizinhos também!
> 
> Se leram DEIXEM UM COMENTÁRIO!!
> 
> Se cuidem, lavem as mãos, higienizem as superfícies como manda as threads do Kyle, e fiquem em casa!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
